Un ensayo con sabor a chocolate
by Elena Grandchester Andrew
Summary: Soy Candice White y tengo un problema, soy adicta al chocolate. Admito que lo como porque me ayuda a recordar los dulces momentos compartidos en secreto con mi amor platónico Terry. Todo por ese regalo secreto, aunque ahora que lo pienso: como escondes un regalo tan dulce para entregarlo en un lugar lleno de gente sin ser visto y lo mas importante, sin testigos.
1. Chapter 1

Soy Candice White y tengo un problema, soy adicta al chocolate. Le debo mi adicción al estrés que me produjo coordinar los ensayos y puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta. Que como me metí en la representación de la obra? pues muy fácil la respuesta tiene nombre propio Terry Granchester, mi amor platónico.

Terry es el dueño de mis sueños, suspiros, de mi corazón y mi mente, bueno ya se que suena muy exagerado pero es la verdad. Se le metió en la cabeza ser actor y con tal de estar a su lado acepté ayudarle en la coordinación de los ensayos de Romeo y Julieta. En un principio todo era sencillo porque solo era su asistente, con el paso de los días se volvió un infierno.

En mi afán de ayudar a Terry a cumplir su sueño y quedar bien con él, se me ocurrió decirle que audicionara para obtener el papel principal, que estaba convencida de que sería el perfecto Romeo (por lo menos para mi lo era), convencí al profesor Robert quien aceptó encantado, lo que no se me ocurrió pensar es que iba a tener que besar a "su Julieta" que resulto ser la odiosa de Susana Marlowe, capitana del equipo de porristas y fan numero uno de Terry.

* * *

Hola a todas, aqui estoy de nuevo compartiéndoles una nueva historia que espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soy Candice White y a estas alturas de mi vida (o sea mis 30 años) tengo que reconocer que tengo un problema, soy adicta al chocolate. y por lo que puedo recordar el culpable de esa adicción es Terrence Grandchester el que fue mi amor platónico en la preparatoria._

 _Estoy tratando mi adicción con terapia y mi amiga Paty O'brien que es mi loquera personal (no se ofende si le digo así, es mas le causa gracia) me puso a investigar desde cuando recordaba que inició mi adicción, asi que empece a revisar mi viejo diario dando por hecho que ahi estaba la respuesta, pero lo que además me encontré fue el recordatorio de la etapa mas frustrante de mi vida, la preparatoria San Pablo._

* * *

 _Querido diario:_

 _He decidido que voy a ayudar a Terry con la obra Romeo y Julieta,_

 _Quiero estar cerca de él, se que puedo hacer que deje de verme como una niñita y por fin se fije en mi._

 _Tal vez se de cuenta por fin de que lo quiero si me convierto en su apoyo y lo ayudo en este proyecto._

 _Por lo pronto ya pensé en decirle que se vería muy bien como Romeo (para mi el es perfecto)_

* * *

Sí aunque suene patético así fue como me metí en este problema, mas ilusa no pude haber sido. Dios que pena me da releer estas páginas del que solía ser mi diario hace años. Ahora recuerdo que fue mi amor por Terry lo que me genero toda la ansiedad y mi adicción al chocolate.

 **Flashback**

-Hola pecosa, te enteraste de la noticia?- Fue el saludo que recibí de su parte a media mañana al salir del aula

-Hola Terry, no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando- le respondí mientras caminaba por los pasillos con dirección al gimnasio

-Pecas como siempre vives en las nubes, habrá un taller de teatro este verano y van a presentar Romeo y Julieta- su voz denotaba emoción, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa

-Y desde cuando te interesan los talleres de verano?- lo dije sin entender a que se debía el entusiasmo

-Pues desde que son de teatro y hay oportunidad para audicionar para cualquier papel.

-deberías hablar primero con el profesor Robert y preguntarle en que lo puedes ayudar. Tengo que rme llegar tarde a clase de educación fisica y ya sabes que soy pésima

-jajajaja pecas lo que pasa es que eres un imán de accidentes

 **Fin del flashback**

Lo admito aún ahora recuerdo lo guapo que era, su cabellos castaño y lacio hasta los hombros, sus ojos color zafiro, sus labios y sus facciones tan varoniles, que decir de su cuerpo atlético, creo que hasta estoy babeando en este momento. Claro como no iba a gustarme ese adonis Inglés que aparte era mayor que yo, ese fue el maldito problema, siempre me vio como una hermanita pequeña mientras yo deseaba que me viera como mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi mayor frustración era que no lograba hacer cambiar de opinión a Terry y yo sentía que mi amor por él iba creciendo día a día. No importaba cuanto tiempo me tardara en lograrlo, pero me iba a ver como la mujer que él necesitaba, total 2 años de diferencia no eran muchos. Si yo acababa de ingresar al San Pablo y él estaba por graduarse e irse a la universidad.

Opte por seguir leyendo mi diario, unas cuantas páginas más no me harían daño, total ya estaba sumergida en mis recuerdos de ese tiempo, mis fabulosos 15 años...

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy Terry me contó sobre su proyecto de teatro con el profesor Robert, me pidió que lo ayudara con los ensayos, seré su asistente. Por fin me decidí a decirle que audicionara para ser Romeo. La sonrisa que vi en su rostro me dejó sin habla, estaba emocionado cuando le dije que estaba segura que se iba a quedar con el papel. Me pidió que lo ayudara a memorizar sus diálogos, con esa voz tan sensual y profunda que tiene me derretí mientras recitaba sus líneas. Lo bueno de ayudarlo es que estaré mas tiempo cerca de él y quien sabe igual y descubre que yo soy su Julieta ideal.

* * *

Dos días después había escrito otra página que al leerla me sonó tan melodramática, pero quien soy para juzgar a mi yo mas joven jajajaja

* * *

Querido diario

A veces quisiera darme de golpes yo misma, Terry siguió mi consejo y audicionó para ser Romeo, lo consiguió. Si estoy feliz por él pero también estoy furiosa porque no imaginé que en cuanto se eleccionara al protagonista la pesada de Susana quisiera ser Julieta y para mi mala suerte se quedó con el papel. Muero de celos de saber que van a pasar juntos tantas horas y que se tienen que besar. Por supuesto ha aumentado considerablemente el numero de chicas que se han ofrecido a ayudar con la escenografía con tal de estar cerca de Terrence.

* * *

De pronto deje de leer mi diario para sumirme en el recuerdo de ese día, por alguna razón aún lo tenía grabado en mi memoria

 **Flashback**

Pecas felicítame estas frente al nuevo Romeo- tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

Felicidades Terrence, vas a ser el mejor Romeo de la historia-estaba emocionada por él- ya verás que pronto tendrás a un monton de fans revoloteando a tu alrededor- dije tratando de hacerlo sonrojarse, lo conseguí.

No es para tanto pecosa, ya verás que voy a dar lo mejor de mi para que esta obra sea un éxito. Lo que no puedes negar es que seré el mas guapo de todos los Romeos-dijo con arrogancia.

Eres un vanidoso y demasiado arrogante-no podía decirle que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.- No me quiero imaginar lo que dirás cuando ya tengas a tus fans haciendo fila y gritando tu nombre o desmayándose por ti jajajajaja, solo te advierto que yo no seré parte de ese grupo.- Estaba mintiendo, sería la presidente de su club de admiradoras si me lo pedía pero me negaba a darle el gusto de aumentar su vanidad.

Pecas tu seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, como la hermanita menor que no tengo-esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, una puñalada en mi corazón.

Ah por cierto ya te he contado quien será mi amada Julieta?- preguntó

No, creía que aún no habían encontrado a la protagonista- Dije verdaderamente sorprendida de no estar enterada.

Candy eres demasiado despistada, en cuanto las chicas supieron que yo iba a ser Romeo empezaron a hacer fila para tratar de ser mi Julieta, te lo dije todas saben que soy el mas guapo, no pueden resistirse a mi jajajajaja- era un arrogante pero muy seguro de su atractivo.

Calma galán de rancho, estas muy seguro de que tienes alborotado a todo el San Pablo eh?-dije tratando de bajarlo de su nube para que me contara quien iba a ser Julieta- Entonces ¿quien es la afortunada protagonista? pregunté sin poder aguantar mi curiosidad-

La bellísima Susana Marlowe, es una excelente actriz. Pecas me tiene cautivado con su actuación

 **Fin del flashback**

Era horrible escuchar de su boca cualquier halago para Susy. Sí con el paso del tiempo se hicieron amigos cercanos y fue que empecé a vivir este remolino de confusiones.

Susy (como él la llamaba) era afín a él en su gusto por el teatro y buscaba cualquier excusa para tener ensayos privados entre ella y Terry con la finalidad de coquetearle y lograr conquistarlo. Que como lo se? pues muy sencillo tuve que estar ahí, cuando le informamos al profesor Robert que iba a ser asistente de Terrence me dió instrucciones muy claras de lo que quería que hiciera y eso era estar siempre disponible para ir a coordinar los vestuarios, la utilería, ayudar a hacer los carteles de publicidad de la obra y en caso de emergencia ser parte del elenco de la obra.

Lo único que puedo recordar después de Susy se enteró que tenía que estar presente, los ensayos fueron una pesadilla, pues a pesar de que trate con todas mis fuerzas de ser cortes con ella (aunque no me caía muy bien que digamos por ser tan encimosa), su trato hacia mi era horrible, simplemente odiaba la familiaridad afecto con la que era tratada por Terry. Es mas ahora que lo pienso creo que siempre tenía algÚn desplante hacia mi.

Actualidad

Las cosas mas absurdas pasan en los momentos mas inesperados, las redes sociales son un misterio. Llevaba 2 años sin estar en contacto con Terrence, no era para menos después de que nuestra "amistad" se viera interrumpida no por mí sino por él. Sí así como si nada un día me dijo que creía que simplemente después de tantas cosas entre los dos lo mejor era estar lejos uno del otro. Una mañana de repente mi facebook tenía una solicitud de amistad nueva, cuando vi que era Terrence pensé que había sido muy tonta la manera en la que dimos por terminada nuestra amistad, así que decidí aceptar su solicitud.

Unos meses después de esto coincidimos en un bar, yo iba acompañada de mi novio y él de sus amigos. Cuando me vió me sonrió y enseguida fue a saludarme, miró con curiosidad a mi acompañante y decidí presentarlos,

Terry te presento a Michael mi novio-Pagaría por ver nuevamente la cara de sorpresa que puso, su voz se volvió tensa y su postura rígida,

Mi amor este es Terrence un viejo amigo, extendió su mano y lo saludó cortes

 **NOTAS**

Hola chicas,

Gracias a quienes se estan tomando el tiempo de leer esta historia, les aclaro un poco sus dudas, Candy esá frustrada en esta etapa de su vida adulta (sus30 años) porque Terry siempre ha sido una constante veleta en su vida, lo van a ver cambiar mucho de opinión y también su trato con la pecas, les adelanto que unos capítulos lo van a a amar y otros lo van a odiar porque van a ver lo intenso y lo frio que puede llegar a ser con Candy. La historia no esta escrita completa apenas llevo 5 capitulos pero les prometo que la ansiedad de la pecas esta justificada y no es que no haya pasado página, sino que a veces el destino nos vuelve a cruzar con el pasado. Ya no les adelanto mas, espero que disfruten la lectura de esta historia, no se aún cuantos capítulos serán. Ah y a quien me preguntaba que edad tiene Terry, tiene actualmente 32 ya que es mayor que Candy solo por 2 años

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Si Terrence creía que seguía esperándolo a que se decidiera a retomar nuestra "amistad" y que seguiría devastada y sobre todo sola, se equivocó.

Conocí a Michael Bonot hace poco mas de dos años en el trabajo, éramos compañero de área en la agencia (digo éramos porque ahora trabajamos para diferentes agencias). Por si no les he contado soy publicista. Hicimos click desde el primer momento, somos muy parecidos en cuanto a nuestra forma de trabajar. Tiene un carácter totalmente opuesto al mío, cualquiera diría que somos opuestos pues mientras yo soy muy alocada, extrovertida e incluso noctámbula él es todo lo contrario, todo en el es tranquilidad, ha sido la paz y estabilidad que mi vida tanto necesitaba.

Pues bien cuando lo conocí estaba pasando por una crisis emocional, Terrence había salido de mi vida solo unos meses atrás, me sentía confundida, enojada y muy decidida a mantener mi postura con respecto a no volver a caer en su juego. Michael fue mi confidente, mi apoyo, el hombro sobre el cual pude llorar la pérdida de mi amada abuela Pony y al paso de cuatro meses nos hicimos novios. Decidí darme la oportunidad de amar y de borrar para siempre de mi vida el recuerdo de Terrrence.

Fueron meses muy complicados los que viví antes de conocer a Michael, pero cuando entró en mi vida fue como una chispa refrescante en mi mundo, me hacía reir, era atento en todo momento a mis necesidades, muy galante ya que siempre tenía un cumplido para mi, me alababa por mi trabajo e incluso me daba ideas para ayudarme en las campañas de publicidad que debía hacer.

Aun tengo en mi memoria la sensación de ese primer beso que se atrevió a robarme para decirme que estaba enamorado de mi y que por favor le concediera la oportunidad de ser su novia. Esa noche me había invitado a cenar para celebrar mi cumpleaños. El primer año de novios fue increíble lleno de pequeños detalles como los mensajes que enviaba cada mañana a mi celular, los correos electrónicos que me escribía, las flores que me regalaba por semana, los chocolates que me regalaba para que "me endulzara la vida" y muchos lindos recuerdos de paseos compartidos.

Nunca me atreví a decirle que solo estaba haciendo que mi adicción al chocolate se intensificara, pues la verdad es que cada que comía uno me hacía recordar la sensación tan dulce y cálida de sentirme amada, aunque también venía a mi mente ese amargo recuerdo de una marca de chocolates suizos que jamás volví a probar porque su sabor me recordaba la amargura de mi relación con Terrence.

El segundo año había comenzado a volver madura nuestra relación después de todo estaba por cumplir 30 años y Michael 32. Sí Terry y él son de la misma edad, pero son tan distintos entre sí. Comenzamos a pensar a futuro, a hacer planes a largo plazo y a darme cuenta que este era un amor maduro. Hoy justamente cumplimos 2 años de novios y me invitó a un restaurante donde tendremos una deliciosa cena de aniversario. Debo apresurarme a terminar con esta lectura de diario si quiero llegar a tiempo para arreglarme a mi casa.

Porque les cuento todo esto, pues para que vean que no me quede loca y frustrada por su franco rechazo, sino que ese fue mi motor para seguir adelante. Claro nunca me imaginé que e destino nos iba a cruzar de diferentes maneras durante el tiempo que llevo de relación con Michael.

 **Notas:**

Hola a todas, les dejo un capítulo muy cortito explicando la vida actual de Candy con Michael, como es su relación y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos, como se conocieron y el inicio de su historia juntos. Este es un dato importante que luego les va a servir para entender lo que viene en los siguientes capítulos.

También les cuento que trataré de subir entre hoy y mañana 2 capítulos más aparte de éste para compensarlas porque me voy a ausentar casi una semana porque salgo de vacaciones con mi familia y no podré actualizar durante ese tiempo.

Me encanta que les esté gustando esta historia, saludos a todas.


	5. Chapter 5

Retomé la lectura de mi diario y encontré lo que era una absurda declaración de mis sentimientos hacia Terry.

* * *

Querido diario

Hoy sucedió algo que me dejó flotando, mi Terry (si es mío no importa que solo yo lo sepa) dejó a todos con la boca abierta cuando se sentó en la misma silla que yo mientras supervisaba los ensayos. No se como fue la silla sostuvo el peso de ambos pero yo me sentí morir cuando apoyó su brazo en mi espalda, pude escuchar las expresiones de asombro de todos y sobre todo ver la cara de sorpresa que puso la boba de Susana.

* * *

Deje que mis recuerdos siguieran vagando por esos años en los que mi mundo giró en torno a esta tortura de amistad

Susy cada día me odiaba mas porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos por acaparar la atención de "Romeo Grandchester" (como comenzaron a llamarlo Susana y las chicas del club de teatro) no podía lograr que le prestara las mismas atenciones que tenía conmigo. Junto con la odiosa esa llegaron al club Eliza, Luisa, y Sarah, todas con la intención de ganar el corazon del galan de moda. O al menos eso decían los muchachos que parecían celosos de la popularidad que Terry había logrado.

Aún despues de todos estos años sigo pensando que Susy se tomó muy en serio su papel de Julieta porque siempre era demasiado melosa con Terry y practicamente trataba de monopolizarlo. Para su desgracia como su asistente asignada y también como su amiga siempre nos encontraba conversando juntos o compartiendo alguna broma privada. Juro que si sus ojos hubieran sigo rayos láser yo hubiera muerto calcinada con la primera mirada de odio que me dirigió.

No podía dejar de pensar en todas las muestras claras de celos y envidia de las que fui victima por el simple hecho de tener siempre cerca a Terrence.

 **FLASHBACK**

había sido uno de esos ensayos en los que todo había salido mal, estaba muy enojada primero porque las fans de Romeo estaban cada día mas fuera de control, bastaba con que el señor dijera tengo sed para que todas corrieran a buscar una jarra con agua y hasta el vaso para llevarlo corriendo hasta sus manos a cambio de recibir un gracias y una sonrisa de lado que las volvía locas. Después el hecho de que el clima del salón de ensayos estaba descompuesto y el calor era sofocante, los muchachos se pusieron a jugar con las espadas de utilería y las rompieron y para cerrar con broche de oro Terrence llegó una hora tarde al ensayo sin avisarme, así que me tocó escuchar las quejas de todo mundo y el regaño del profesor Robert por no estar enterada del motivo de su tardanza después de todo para eso era yo la asistente de ensayos.

Estuve de muy mal humor durante la hora en la que Terry no apareció, mas porque Eliza y Luisa no paraban de molestar diciendo que era pésima en mi trabajo y que por eso no había podido evitar el caos de ese día. Cuando por fin Terrence se dignó a aparecer llegó diciendo que estuviéramos tranquilos no le había pasado nada simplemente se había quedado dormido porque la noche anterior había tenido un compromiso que lo mantuvo ocupado hasta tarde. Mi corazón se estrujó pensando quien fue la afortunada que lo había retenido a su lado hasta tarde. Eso solo empeoró mi mal humor así que en cuanto terminó el ensayo desquité mi ira con el causante de mi mal día.

Se puede saber desde cuando eres tan irresponsable?

Que te pasa pecas? no fue para tanto

Ya te hubiera querido ver en mi lugar aguantando los reclamos de todo el mundo y sobre todo soportando a las pesadas de tu club de fans

Cual club de fans? no se de que hablas, ¿te volviste loca?

A ver Terrence eres tonto o no te das cuenta que tienes a Elisa, Luisa y Sarah babeando por ti, basta con que trunes los dedos para que cumplan tus ordenes

Estas celosa o solo enojada? Debo decirte que así se te notan mas las pecas

No seas ridículo no estoy celosa, si ellas quieren seguir así pues es su problema pero por lo que mas quieras diles que me dejen en paz, que con mi trabajo no se metan. Te aseguro que después de todo el numerito que causaste lo que menos quiero es verte, ya me voy no tolero estar ni un minuto mas cerca de ti.

Terrence se enojó tanto que salió primero que yo del salón dando unas fuertes zancadas. En cuanto salió no me aguanté mas y grité "te odio Terry" y seguí hablando sola, eres insoportable, un mocoso malcriado, acabas con mi paciencia, ya no se que hacer contigo. Si tan solo hubiera sido menos impulsiva me hubiera evitado un mal rato, porque en cuanto terminé mi monologo liberados de estrés una molesta voz me contestó

Claro que él tampoco te soporta a ti, eres una mosca muerta, te haces pasar por su amiga y a su espalda gritas como loca, además ni digas nada porque tu siempre estás de rogona con Terry, eres tú la que siempre lo busca, admite que lo quieres para ti. Candy eres tan poca cosa que Terry no se va a fijar en ti jamás.- Era la insufrible de Elisa que había observado la discusión con Terry y por lo visto había escuchado también mi monologo.

Eliza, que no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas (o donde sea que hubiese estado escondida). Aparte creo que mi relación con Terry no es asunto tuyo, sabes perfectamente que si estamos juntos siempre es porque somos muy buenos amigos, aunque claro eso a otreas las moleste y por lo que se refiere a que lo quiero para mi pues si así fuera no lo abría incitado a salir con Susana y tampoco le hubiera pedido que fuera por lo menos amable contigo.

Al salir de ahí me encontré con Karen la prima favorita de Terrence que también se había integrado ese día a la obra.

Que te pasa Candy? ¿porque estas tan molesta?

¡Ay Karen!, la idiota de Eliza me acaba de hacer un reclamo por culpa de tu primo, imagine ahora tengo ue aguantar que me digan que lo quiero para mi y que soy no se cuantas cosas mas.

No le prestes atención, déjala que sola muera ahogada en su propio veneno.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Si ahora que lo recordaba había sido yo quien había impulsado a Terry a los brazos de Susana, solo que me di cuenta muy tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

Dicen que muchas veces las primeras impresiones pueden ser falsas y las apariencias pueden engañar y ese fue mi caso con Susana. Resultó que con el paso del tiempo y al ver la relación tan cercana que había entre Terry y yo, ella decidió ser amable conmigo y saben algo al tratarla descubrí que no era mala persona, solo era la mala influencia de Elisa y Luisa lo que la hacía insoportable o so al menos fue lo que llegué a pensar (con el paso del tiempo me daría cuenta que era solo una nueva táctica para acercarse a Terry). El punto fue que con el paso de los meses nos hicimos cercanas y ahi empezó un problema.

Por esa época yo estaba profundamente enamorada de Terry y sentía frustración al saber que el solo me veía como una hermanita pequeña. Me daban celos al ver como veía a las chicas mayores con verdadera admiración.

 **FLASHBACK**

Candy tengo un favor que pedirte- me dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro

Si en algo te puedo ayudar Susana, cuenta con eso

Se trata de la graduación, quiero pedirle a Terry que sea mi acompañante- me dijo con mucha ilusión

Me parece una buena idea- conteste mientras ponía mi mejor sonrisa prefabricada en la cara, obvio no me hacía gracia la idea. Pero eso que tiene que ver con el favor que quieres pedirme?

Candy por favor ayudame el a ti te escucha y a mi ni en el mundo me ubica-su voz casi era un chillido dramatico

Que es lo que quieres Susana?

Que por favor seas tu la que le pida a Terry que vaya conmigo a la graduación, seguro que a ti no te va a negar nada.

Pero te has vuelto loca? yo no puedo pedirle eso, es mas ni siquiera es mi graduación, es la de ustedes y sinceramente creo que debes ser tu quien le pida que te acompañe.

Por favor Candy dijiste que me ayudarías, por favor preguntale por mi así no hago el ridículo si me dice que no.

Esta bien Susana, solo le voy a preguntar si tiene acompañante ya para la graduación, aaunque con lo ocupado que anda con los ensayos de Romeo y Julieta no creo que haya pensado en eso.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Que si cumplí mi promesa? pues si, aunque lo hice a mi manera. Le pedí a Terry que le diera gusto a Susy porque estaba muy emocionada con la idea. Al final lo poco de lo que me enteré es que la cita había sido un fracaso, Susy había arruinado su oportunidad con él y francamente en el fondo yo estaba feliz. Susana y Terrence terminaron siendo novios en la universidad, cuando volvieron a verse después de 2 años de haberse graduado de la preparatoria. Pero eso es un recuerdo que aparecía en mi diario eso si lo recordaba sobre todo por todos los meses que lo había pasado tan mal...

Seguí leyendo mi diario y de pronto entre las páginas apareció una que en particular llamó mi atención porque según yo es el punto de partida que generaba mi ansiedad y confusión con respecto de los sentimientos que Terry tenía hacia mi.

* * *

Querido diario

hoy ha pasado algo que me ha dejado muy confundida, recuerdas que hace un tiempo te conté que Terry se había ido a sentar en la misma silla donde yo estaba sentada y que eso había sido muy raro, pues lo que pasó hoy fue aun mas extraño, estamos a una semana del estreno de Romeo y Julieta y el profesor Robertnos había sometido a un día completo de ensayos y revisión de utileria, vestuario, en fin para la hora de comida me sentía agotada pues nuestro día había iniciado a las 7 de la mañana. Estaba tan exahusta que me sentí mareada y por poco me desmayo, esto estaba siendo verdaderamente agotado, yo no aguantaba tanta presión. Lo extraño fue que al llevarme a la enfermería para que me revisaran a los pocos minutos llego Terry a verme y a preguntarme como estaba, cuando le dije que solo era agotamiento empezo a decirme que era una desconsiderada conmigo, que lo había asustado muchísimo cuando vio que me puse pálida, y al voltear a ver su mano me di cuenta que sujetaba algo, creo que debió haber seguido mi vista porque termino por sonrojarse y decirme traje esto para ti, es para que te sientas mejor. Por cierto pecas ya comiste? al negar con mi cabeza me dijo ok me voy a encargar personalmente de vigilarte que comas no puedo pasar por otro susto de nuevo, luego me sonrió de medio lado (esa sonrisa me vuelve loca) y se quedó a hacerme compañía, al salir del colegio me acompañó hasta el autobús y tomó asiento am i lado y ahí se quedó cumpliendo su promesa de cuidarme.

* * *

Después de esa página no había escrito nada importante hasta que llegué a la página del día del estreno de la obra, por cierto les mencioné que la estuvimos montando solo los fines de semana del mes de junio? fueron 12 funciones increibles.

Volviendo a mi diario me recordó con puntos y comas como fue mi primer encuentro con los padres de Terry, sí los conocí ese día del estreno y para mi sorpresa su hermano y hermana también estaban ahí. Eleanor Baker y Richard Grandchester son los nombres de los padres de Terry, Charlie y Elizabeth sus hermanos siendo Elizabeth la mayor de los tre hijos del matrimonio Grandchester Aunque sabía que Terry tenía dos hermanos nunca los había visto, ambos eran mayores que él por lo tanto universitarios una próxima a graduarse y el otro a mitad de carrera, dejando a Terry como el niño mimado de su madre, motivo por el cual se refería a él como "mi pequeño", era muy divertido verlo sonrojado ante laas demostraciones públicas de afecto de su madre.

* * *

Querido diario

Hoy me ha sucedido una de las cosas mas extrañas, por fin hoy fue el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, Terry estuvo genial tal y como lo había pensado, aunque morí de celos al ver como besó a Susana, pero eso no es lo que quiero contarte. Hoy conocí a los papás de Terry o como les digo yo mis suegritos amados jajajaja, ok sin exagerar. También conocí a mis cuñados Elizabeth y Charlie, son simpatiquísimos, aunque lo que no atino a entender es porque ellos sabían quien era yo antes de que Terry les dijera mi nombre, ni tampoco entendí sus caras de felicidad y sus expresiones tan efusivas hacia mi, te imaginas me dijeron que habían escuchado hablar mucho de mi a Terry y que por cierto era mucho mas linda de lo que él les había dicho. Me quedé pasmada y cuando gire a ver a Terry pude ver que estaba nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

* * *

Claro que recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Eleanor y Elizabeth, en ese momento habían sido un shock para mi, darme cuenta de que Terry les había hablado de mi a todos los integrantes de su familia. El abrazo efusivo con el que ambas mujeres me abrazaron y que dijeran que era mas linda de lo que él había dicho era como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja. Me trataban con una familiaridad que parecían conocerme de toda la vida. Eleanor me dijo que estaba emocionada de saber que su hijo tenía en mi a una amiga tan especial y a la que apreciaba demasiado. Que cuando quisiera podía ir a visitarlas a su casa aunque su hijo no estuviera.


	7. Chapter 7

Querido amigo con muchas hojas en blanco

hoy estoy feliz, ni te imaginas, tendré la oportunidad de ser Julieta, el profesor Robert me ha dicho que tendré que suplir a Susana durante el penúltimo día de función. El profesor sugirió que me hicieran una prueba de vestuario y maquillaje, estaba tan nerviosa por cual sería el resultado final. En cuanto Terry me vio vestida de Julieta sonrió y me dijo pecosa te ves increible.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

El profesor Robert acababa de informarme que quería hablar conmigo en su oficina, así que me dirigí de prisa para enterarme cual era la noticia tan urgente que tenía que darme.

Candy pasa, que bueno que estas aqui tan pronto- me dijo casi dando un suspiro de alivio

Que pasa? hay algo grave de lo que tenga que enterarme? me parece muy raro que me haya citado después de clases

Si Candy, pero aún esperamos a alguien mas-

Justo estaba terminando la frase cuando entrró Terry a la oficina. Llego disculpándose por el retraso e inmediatamente me saludó con su mejor sonrisa

Hola pecosa, que bueno que ya hayas llegado- dijo haciendo mas sospechoso el motivo de la reunión.

Hola Terry, que haces aqui?-pregunté totalmente desconcertada por su presencia

Pecas, Susana se va a ausentar un día de las funciones y tú eres la unica solución para el problema que tenemos.- la preocupación era latente en su voz

Esto debe ser una broma verdad-dije francamente molesta

No Candy, no lo es- me contestó muy serio el profesor Robert- Terry me ha comentado que le has ayudado a ensayar y que incluso conoces todos los diálogos por este motivo entrarás como suplente este viernes.

Pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que el vestuario te quede bien así que te harán una prueba de vestuario y te peinarán para que veas completamente la imagen que tendrás y si algo no nos convence podremos cambiarlo.

Obedecí a regañadientes y me sometí a la dichosa prueba y cuando hubo terminado me dirigí al escenario para hacer un ensayo que se fue al demonio en cuanto Terry habló.

Pecosa te ves guapísima, luces increíble con ese peinado y maquillaje, serás una Julieta excelente. Dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente y aparecía una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sonreí mientras recordaba ese día, seguí leyendo

Querido diario

Se ha llegado el ultimo fin de semana de Romeo y Julieta, por fin voy a ser libre de tanta presión, aunque si te soy honesta estoy un poco triste porque después de esto no estaré tan cerca de Terry como ahora, pero espero que de esto salga algo bueno. Hoy estoy nerviosa porque tengo que suplir a Susana en el penúltimo día de función porque no va a estar en la ciudad, tiene un compromiso fuerte con su familia.

* * *

La función había sido un éxito, al parecer no fui tan mala actuando, me había emocionado tanto cuando sentí el beso de Terry aunque en realidad fuera de Romeo a Julieta y aunque el beso me lo hubiera dado en la comisura de los labios. Ese simple roce sirvió para que las mariposas que sentía en mi estomago revolotearan mas fuerte.

Siempre me pregunté porque a mi no me besó como a Susana, pero no quise preguntarle, a partir de ese momento empezaron las cosas a cambiar un poco entre nosotros, Terry siempre demostraba atenciones conmigo, iba a abrirme la puerta de la escuela, incluso me llevaba a mi casa en su coche. Dejaba plantadas a las chicas a su alrededor para simplemente ir a saludarme. Fue como si después de verme vestida y peinada diferente su impresión sobre mi hubiera cambiado.

Como si por arte de magia empezara a verme como alguien que había dejado de ser su pequeña amiga, para verme como una chica mas de las que solía tratar o esa fue la impresión que me dió. Lo que si puedo decir fue que todas esas atenciones o hicieron mas que incrementar mis sentimientos hacia él y empece a pensar que quiza no solo me gustaba su apariencia como a todas las demás, sino que había algo en él que me atraía de manera mas profunda.

* * *

Querido Diario

Se acerca el día de la graduación y estoy muy deprimida, Terry se irá a la universidad y yo se que lo voy a extrañar muchísimo. Me va a doler no verlo a diario y no poder estar cerca. Pero tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Susana y ayudarla a cumplir su sueño de que vaya a la graduación con él.

* * *

A estas alturas de mi vida aún me preguntó en que estaba pensando cuando hice eso. Lo mas divertido fue lo que vino después, Susy había quedado en ridículo delante de Terry, hizo de su cita un infierno y por supuesto estaba histérica.

 **FLASHBACK**

Candy tienes que ayudarme-me dijo una llorosa Susana

Calmate Susana, que te pasa? pregunté verdaderamente sorprendida

Ay no tienes idea de lo mal que estoy, mi cita con Terry en la graduación fue un desastre, imagínate cuando pasó por mi estaba tan emocionada que al abrir la puerta solo pude decir por fin llegaste. Luego mientras bajaba los escalones de mi casa, tropecé y me doblé el pie casi le caigo encima a él. Al llegar a la puerta de su coche corte su intento de ser galante abriendo yo misma la puerta, cuando llegamos a la fiesta quiso ayudarme a bajar del coche y lo dejé con la mano extendida. Durante el baile fue muy amable conmigo y al final mis amigas porristas me mantuvieron ocupada así que se quedó solo en la mesa como casi una hora.

Susy el debió haber entendido la situación si hasta hoy no te ha reclamado nada.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Casi podía volver a reír tan fuerte como lo había hecho ese día, bueno no había manera de que fuera a olvidar ese dramático speach.


End file.
